


When Roses Fall [REMAKE]

by JengaManga



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Original Character - Freeform, PTSD, Suicidal Attempts, Suicidal Thoughts, idk what else to tag I'll add tags later, inuyasha - Freeform, self hate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JengaManga/pseuds/JengaManga
Summary: Rose Rivera was broken. Traumatized. Shattered. Only 26 with her whole life ahead of her, she had planned to end that future. She made a last minute decision to stay alive.Was it truly worth it?Waking up in the past in a world full of demons, danger, and an Inu daiyoukai who had involuntarily fallen in love with her.Is it truly worth going back?





	1. I Need Help

It was dark in her bedroom, save for a few white string lights that left a faint glow on everything that it touched.  
It was a small bedroom with all the essentials you would typically find in a bedroom: dresser, a desk, and a bed. 

On that bed sat Rose, a 26 year old girl with soft pink dyed hair and a curvy, pear like body.  
She sat cross legged, looking down at the item in her lap. 

A gun.  
A 9mm pistol to be exact. Fully loaded and the safety off. 

She originally bought it with the intention of protecting herself. She lived in downtown in a dangerous city and it would be foolish to not have a weapon of some sort.  
As time grew on, however, Rose decided it would be used for a different purpose. Suicide. 

She had been suffering from depression and post-traumatic stress disorder for quite some time now, developed in her childhood and early teen years. She had tried therapy, medication, drugs, alcohol. Any safe and unsafe coping skills and strategies. They always failed. Her and her therapist would argue, the medication would have no effect, she's almost overdosed several times, and the alcohol was just making her more sad. 

Rose tried so hard to make herself happy: forcing herself to go out, doing things that she used to enjoy like listening to music or crafting, distracting herself from her harming and suicidal urges; but nothing worked. 

She was falling deeper and deeper into her own mind. Hearing and seeing things that weren't there, developing irrational paranoid thoughts, and locking herself in her apartment.  
Rose hated suffering like this. She just wanted it all to end. She wanted to feel love, happiness, acceptance. Would she ever?

She put the barrel of the gun against her temple, hyper aware of the feelings of her body. The cold tube against her hair almost made her shiver, yet it helped cool how her burning forehead a little. The gun was heavy in her hands and she would've probably dropped it from exhaustion if she held it long enough. The sheer weight of her decision resting on the trigger, shaking against the bent metal. 

Rose was breathing hard and swallowing over and over again. The gun shook in her hands until she finally dropped her arm. 

She tossed the gun onto the bed away from her, curling up into a ball to sob. 

Why couldn't she just do it? What was holding her back?! She was so ready to just end it all, so eager. But she just… couldn't bring herself to pull the trigger. 

She sniffed and looked out the window to her moonless sky, trying to blink away her tears. 

Rose’s eyes widened a bit when she saw a star run across the sky. She shut her eyes tightly and whispered to herself. 

“Please… please. I wish to leave this life. I wish to be in a different place in some other time. I don't want to live the life I'm living. I just wish to feel again,” she swallowed. 

Rose looked out of the window to see the same scene as before: a bare sky with the lights from the city drowning out most of the stars.  
She sighed and turned around to unplug her lights, letting the room go dark. She laid down in her bed, not bothering to change from her black leggings or her red flannel, not even her bra. She didn't even bother to put covers on or move the gun. 

She just shut her eyes and tried to let her mind fade into nothing. Dreaming of another world. A place where she was loved. A place where she was free, and play where she could be happy, no matter the dangers. 

A place to just… live.


	2. Saved

Rose pov 

The chirping of the birds were really starting to piss me off, and damn is it bright. 

Wait a minute…   
Birds, bright? 

I open my eyes to find that I'm no longer on my comfy bed but instead on the hard grassy ground, leaning against a tree trunk. Looking up, I spot a small flock of birds responsible for the annoying sound and branches above me covered in pink blossom petals. A cherry tree? 

I jerk forward and looked around me. 

I was in a large grassy field bare of any weeds or flowers. To my right, a line of deciduous trees were not too far away. About 50 feet at most. Yet here I was, under a lone cherry tree. 

“What the fuck…” I muttered. 

I gave my skull a few good whacks, trying to disprove if this was a dream. I winced slightly at the pain in both my head and knuckles. 

“Ok, so this isn't a dream…” I whispered to myself, looking forward. 

Wait, that's my gun. How did it get here? 

I crawled over to it and picked it up, feeling its heavy weight against my arm. I let out a huff of frustration and stood up. I stuffed the gun into my back under my jeans and pulled my tank top over it to secure and hide it. 

I scanned the area. Where do I go from here?  
I look over to the trees. Ok, let's try that first. 

\---  
BIG MISTAKE! 

Not 10 minutes in of exploring the woods I encountered these huge ass fucking spiders that then proceeded to chase after me.   
What the fuck happened, why are they so damn huge!? It looks like Satan had a field day creating those assholes. 

I kept running and running, feeling a stabbing pain in my chest from breathing so damn hard. I'm not use to running this hard for this long. Even though I'm haul assing, they were still catching up to me! 

I turn back to see that now 5 or 6 of this fuckers were crawling after me, their creepy red eyes intent on catching me and probably having my guts for lunch. 

I snapped my head back forward to watch my path, but it was too late. My dumb ass had run right off a cliff. 

“Son of a bitch!” I screamed as I fell down, staring at the sky above me. 

These motherfucking spider dicks watched me go down the whole time, probably laughing at me. Well, at least they weren't following me anymore. 

I shut my eyes, waiting for my inevitable death. I felt a smack of cold on my back before blacking out. 

\----

“Master Jaken, she's waking up!” A child yelled, sending a pounding sensation down my brain. 

I grimaced from the pain in my back, squeezing my eyes. I'm still alive.. how? That fall should've surly killed me. 

I slowly crack my eyes open. The sight before me was blurry, but I could make out a girl with long black hair in an orange outfit of some sort. As I blinked my eyes to focus, a tiny green toad man approached. 

“Oh, she's actually alive,” it said. Ugh, that voice is horrid. 

Wait a dima dome damn minute, this toad can talk!? 

I abruptly sat up, almost knocking heads with the small girl and screeched, kicking myself away from this alien thing. 

“Agh! Shut up you insolent wetch!” The thing screeched, putting its hands over it’s pointy ears. 

Taking action, I balled my hands up into a fists and proceeded to beat the disgusting thing, hopefully to death. It yelped after each hard blow, body firm to the ground. 

“Oh no, please stop!” The child cried out, tugging my sleeve away. 

I pulled my arm away and looked into her pleading eyes. I could hear the toad whine in pain. I immediately felt guilty. A little bit because I hurt the thing so bad, but mostly because she had to see me lose myself when we've only met each other for less than 5 minutes. 

My soft eyes went wide with fear as I felt another presence enter the scene. Something powerful and dangerous. There was no way I could fight this thing off, unless I used my gun… 

“Lord Sesshomaru, that horrible woman almost beat me to death!” The imp cried to the new presence as it shot up, but I couldn't dare to look up at who it was talking to. 

Rin turned back to me and saw my frozen expression, barely feeling my breath leave my nose.   
It was deadly silent, so sharp that I could just slit my throat and die so I wouldn't have to deal with the looming presence of the dark entity near to us. 

“Uhm, Lord Sesshomaru. This is the girl I rescued from the river,” Rin introduced me to this ‘Lord Sesshomaru’.

I could feel his eyes piercing into my soul and I knew that I couldn't avoid his gaze forever. I swallowed hard and turned my head to the intruder. Just the sight of him brought my breath back. 

He was absolutely.. drop dead gorgeous. I have never seen such a perfectly crafted being and yet here he was, standing right in from of me and looking down at me with his piercing golden eyes. There's no way he could be human. No one that perfect can exist. He looked like an angel.   
Yet his aura was uninviting and cold, I thought I would freeze if I just touched him. His gaze was as sharp as a blade, probably sharper than the two swords strapped to his side by his band.   
That was another thing, his clothes looked different than from the girl or the toad’s. Almost as if he was royalty.   
White, the symbol of purity, or coldness in this case. Red, a symbol for higher class and nobility. His armour consisted of a black garment of a material that I couldn't name, maybe hard leather because of its flexibility. But the spiked chest plate on his chest that also wrapped around his left shoulder was certainly metal. Some high grade steel most likely.   
Then there was the… weird fluffy boa around his right shoulder. Um, what? It was a complete contrast to everything else he was wearing, yet it suited him surprisingly well. 

I was lost in my own admiration that I couldn't hear him speak until his sharp tone cut me out. 

“Human. I demand your name,” he glared at me, annoyed and disgusted that I dare ignore him because I was simply admiring him. 

I blushed hard at the feeling of being caught and swallowed again, trying to ease my nerves to speak clearly. 

“My name is Rose, and uh… I'm,” I trailed off. What do I even say to such a being. 

“A name is all Lord Sesshomaru asked,” the toad frowned, arms in his sleeves as his staff rested in his elbow. 

I glared at the dumb imp for a second but nodded my head. I was about to thank this Lord Sesshomaru when I realized that HE didn't save me from the river. The way he looked at me made me feel like he thought I didn't deserve his presence and was wasting his oh-so precious time. Asshole. 

I turned to the young girl and smiled.   
“Thank you for saving me,” I said, placing my hands in my lap as I sat on my own legs. 

She nodded with a wide smile.   
“You're welcome! My name is Rin by the way,” she said happily, seemingly glad to help someone for a change. 

I didn't know what else to say so I just smiled. 

“Lets go,” Sesshomaru said cooly before walking off without another word. 

I stared at him in disbelief as the imp followed obediently, mumbling ‘about time’ and insults towards me. We're they seriously just gonna leave me here? 

“Wait, Lord Sesshomaru! Shouldn't we take Rose with us?” Rin called out before running to him.

“No,” he said sternly without halting, continuing on his path. 

I was about to call out to him, ask for help to the nearest… anywhere. I don't even know where I am. 

“Wait!” I yelled out before I lost sight of him. 

He stopped, for me, and turned his head slightly to show that I had his attention, but not worthy enough for him to look at me face to face. 

“Where am I?!”I asked, stepping a bit forward in my soaked clothes. 

Sesshomaru merely blinked before turning forward and walking off again. 

“Hey! Answer me!” I yelled with a pout.

I ran after the group, following them with annoyance plastered across my face. They were the best chance I got and I would be damned to let this asshole treat me lower than dirt. I've had enough men like that in the past and I'm not gonna let this one get away with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like how this version is turning out a lot better than the last. We'll know what sesshomaru thinks in the next chp


	3. First Night Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a disclaimer; Rose is Hispanic [Mexican specifically], she was white in the first version but I changed it because I can. I'm gonna incorporate more of the Hispanic culture n shit like that to make this a bit more interesting and deeper than the first draft  
> (Pic of the new Rose in my Quotev ver.! https://www.quotev.com/story/10690473/When-Roses-Fall-RE-MAKE/3

Sesshomaru pov 

I leaned against the tree trunk behind me, silently observing the scene before me. 

Jaken was sitting against A-Un and said two headed reptile was already sleeping. Rin was near the fire, cooking the rabbit I had killed for her and Rose.  
Rose…  
She sat on the grass with her arms behind her to lean on. She quietly bounced her foot to a rhythm that only she could understand. Her full, pink lips parted a bit as her soft brown eyes stared at the fire. The fire’s glow radiated off her in an almost perfect way, illuminating her strange, mangled pink hair. Her caramel skin glowed, free of impurities.

 **’Mate truly is beautiful’,** my inner beast smiled, tail wagging at the sight of her. 

_’Mate!? Are you insane?!’,_ my eyes widened at their sudden statement. 

**‘Well yes, even you can tell! She's exactly what we’ve been waiting for. Rose’,** it smiled. 

_‘Absolutely not. She is a human, and I will not follow my sire’s foolish footsteps’,_ I growled inwardly. 

**‘So what if she is human?’,** It tried to reason. 

_‘So what!? The answer is no! Now silence’,_ I furrowed my brow in disdain. My inner beast growled in defeat and became silent, fading into the back of my mind. 

I opened my eyes to find Rose staring at me. She soon noticed that she was caught and quickly looked away, a harsh blush on her face that could certainly match her name. 

I felt my lips twitch upward a bit, but I quickly willed it away. The fact that this human could be easily embarrassed was amusing and could prove to be some entertainment some day. 

“So Rose, where are you from?” Rin asked, breaking the content silence. 

I would've asked the same question, but I didn't allow myself to have curiosity over this strange woman. 

“Detroit,” the woman answered in a smooth tone, the melodic sound wafting through the air.

Oh how I could listen to it for hours…  
Wait. No.  
I inwardly growled to myself, accusing my inner beast to react as such and making me feel such petty attractions. 

“De..troit?” Rin sounded out carefully, trying to get use to the strange word on her tongue. 

“Oh, it's nowhere near here. You wouldn't want to be there anyways,” The pink hair woman waved off, changing positions to now lean forward onto her stretched out legs. 

The way she sat now gave me a pleasant view of her supple breasts, covered by the tight, black fabric.  
What the hell. I need to stop thinking these disgusting thoughts before I get lost in them. I will never fall for such an atrocity. 

**‘Her body is so perfect. Very suitable to carry our pups and to provide for them with that amazing chest’** my inner beast fawned over this seemingly simple human. 

_‘Absolutely revolting. I should slay you for having such disgusting thoughts!’_ I yelled at it. 

**‘You cannot harm me for I am you. I am merely stating what you refuse to think’** My inner beast antagonized me before falling silent. It had succeeded in its mission though; to have me think about the woman in such a way. I tried to focus on the conversation before me as I willed these horrible thoughts to dissipate. 

“What do you mean?” Rin asked curiously.

Rose sat there, a finger on her bottom lip in deep thought. 

“Well, it’s very loud and annoying at times. The people there are greedy and cruel. It can feel overcrowded at times. It's not all bad though. It's also full of so many diverse people and mixing different cultures and beliefs. Sometimes that causes a lot conflict, but I think that it's pretty cool that people can get together and love and help each other despite their differences,” she explained with her eyes closed, smiling. 

How foolish. Thinking different beings could get along. Humans and demons do not mix and the fact that this woman surrounded herself in it irked me. Why? Why should I even care? I don't. That's final. I don't care who she is, what she was, or where she came from. She is only here for Rin’s amusement. And for the fact that she just wouldn't leave.

“That sounds lovely! Humans and demons getting along!” Rin smiled. Great, now this woman has gotten his ward to believe such silly things. 

“Demons? Oh no no no. They don't exist where I live,” the woman laughed. 

“They don't?” Rin asked in astonishment. 

I was just as shocked. This woman just said her village was diverse, yet denies the existence of demons?

“Well, not in the way they do here. They aren't be visible to the human eye for they don't roam the Earth the same way we do. These ones come directly from hell. They don't exist within our same plane of reality. Think of it like ghosts; you can't see them, but you can sense they're there. Poltergeists and possessions, talking boards and rituals to summon them. The works. Most of them just come from myths and folklore, stories passed down over the years,” the human explained with an assumed smirk on her face. 

Stories? Was that what she thought of him? Some silly tale from the past? 

“What I meant by diverse was people, humans, of all different races, upbringings, and cultures. Think of it like people from different parts of the world all together in one place. Well, that's exactly what it is anyways!” She laughed at herself and her pointless explanation. 

I've had enough of this. 

“Human, are you saying that no demons, such as me, exist in your home village?” I asked with a slight edge, stepping closer to her.  
She must be lying. There's no way that humans could populate to such a degree without the interference of demons? 

“Village? Ha!,” the human began to laugh again. A lovely sound. Yet it only irked me further. I let a scowl form on my face, trying to show her I was serious but she didn't react to it, she only laughed. 

“Ok, I am SO in the wrong time period,” she gasped out, wiping tears from the corner of her eyes. 

“My ‘village’ is a huge place, taking up miles and miles of land and housing hundreds of thousands of people! Everything is soooo much more advanced than here. I come from the future, so no demons, just humans,” she said, finally composing herself. 

Now she is definitely lying. How could such measly humans take over powerful demons and rule the world? It isn't possible. But by her tone and body language, she was clearly being honest. Is it true? That demons are truly nothing but myths and stories? That they weren't feared the same way that humans feared them now? 

I walked away from the camp without a word. I needed some time to process this new and unsettling information. 

\---  
:Third person:

Rose watched in confusion as the tall dog lord walked away from her without saying a word, and judging by his companions silence it seemed to be a normal thing.  
Except for Jaken of course, that little prick. 

“Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you going, milord!?” The imp called out, standing at the edge of the camp. 

After receiving silence from the retreating white figure Jaken sulked back over to his previous spot by the fire, milling over how his lord was so vague and was left with these two annoying mortals. 

Rose looked over at Rin. 

“Did I say something wrong?” She asked, oblivious to the damage she may have done. 

“Well of course you did! How dare you inconvenience Lord Sesshomaru with such silly tales!” Jaken squawked, letting some of his anger seep out. 

Rose jolted in shock and the sheer tone and volume of the toad’s voice. She hated being yelled at, it made her heart jump into her throat and her mind fill with negative thoughts. 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn't mean-” Rose stuttered curling her knees into her chest and tried to will away any tears. Why is she always so damn sensitive? 

“Master Jaken, you should be more kind to our guest. She's obviously very confused,” Rin said. So young, but so wise. She was certainly more mature than Jaken and even Rose for that matter. 

“ _Kind!?_ Why would I be kind to a worthless mortal!?” He yelled. 

_Worthless._  
It shouldn't have affected her since this little toad had no value for mortal life, but it stung like a stab to the gut. 

“I’m sorry, master Jaken,” Rose apologized, retreating her head into her knees so the pressure of them could hopefully stop her tears. 

“Don't get all emotional on me!” Jaken squawked in concern. Not for her, of course, but of Lord Sesshomaru found out he had hurt his new… interest’s feelings. 

“I'm sorry,” Rose repeated, gulping and sniffing away any form of sadness on her face then proceeded to veil a mask on her face that could rival the dog lord’s constant stoic expression. 

Dealing with years of abuse, racism, and self hate, Rose had gotten really good at masking her emotions and true feelings. At the price that she was more sensitive when that mask did fall. She couldn't let that happen now. 

In world like this, now is not the time for being a crybaby.


	4. Breakdown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyways sorry for being away for so long but thanks for stick around!

As Rose opened her eyes she shielded herself from the blinding light of morning. The feel of the soft grass and dry dirt beneath her reminded her of yesterday’s events. Reminded her that this wasn't all a dream. 

She sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and scanned the camp.   
Everyone was gone except for the dragon, which one head perked up at her movements while the other just cracked an eye open. 

Rose was about to ask the dragon where everyone had went. Before she could ask, she immediately felt dumb because, you know, this dragon can't talk. Rose had begun to think that she had been left behind, but if she had then why was the dragon still here? 

“Slow down Rin before you trip!” Jaken squawked, chasing after the young girl. 

Rin was carrying a few fish on and over sized leaf, skipping back to camp with Jaken in tow. He could barely keep up with his short legs and irony struck him when he himself tripped and fell face first into the dirt. 

Rose fell back laughing, a gravely yet soft laugh. Hearing this, Jaken pulled his face from the ground. 

“How dare you laugh at me, insolent human! By this time yesterday you were as good as dead!” He yelled, picking himself back up and rushing back to camp. 

“I never asked you to,” Rose mumbled and rolled her eyes, laying down again with her arms under her head.

“Speaking of which, you need to eat,” Rin smiled, setting the fish down and tended to an almost burnt out fire. 

No. Oh no. Rose couldn't. She was doing so well, she couldn't fall back into that trap.   
‘Do you really want to eat all that greasy, fatty fish? You’ll get fat! Disgusting, pudgy, fat. You can't survive if you're fat. You'll be out of shape, out of breathe, out of energy! Just hold off a bit more. Wait for a lighter meal. There must be some berries or tree fruits around here. You can't eat all that! You already had some of that fatty rabbit last night, you disgusting whore!’  
Rose’s head was spinning with these critical thoughts, the ones she was use to for years. 

“Uhh, no thanks Rin. I uhh… I’ll get sick if I eat right when I wake up,” Rose lied. Luckily, the two shorter ones were as dense as jelly brains. Maybe not so much the dragon. 

“Oh I see, then maybe we’ll find some fruits later,” Rin nodded, skewing the fish and hung them over the fire.   
Yes, success!

“Whatever, woman. I don't care if you starve,” Jaken pouted, turning his nose.   
Let's hope he means that literally. 

There was a few moments of empty silence. Nothing awkward, or content, or even any tension. Just… chill. Rose wished it could last forever or at least a little bit more. 

“Oh hey, where's Sesshomaru?” Rose asked, turning to lay on her side and face the other two. 

“That's _LORD_ Sesshomaru to you, wetch!” Jaken freaked, disgusted at this woman’s ignorance. 

“He sometimes goes off by himself. He always comes back, though,” Rin explained, ignoring Jaken’s outburst. 

Rose just nodded then looked at the small fire. The flames seemed invisible in the sunlight, but the distortion and heat told her that it was definitely still there. Rose didn't pay much attention, she was still trying to remember the damn dragon’s name. 

Suddenly, said dragon turned both heads in the direction of the woods. 

“What is it A-Un?” Rin asked, looking in the same direction as she pulled her cooked fish away from the fire. 

A-Un! It was on the tip of her tongue but Rose couldn't figured it out.   
Rose didn't pay attention though, awaiting whatever came at them. Death, help, Sesshomaru? Who cares at this point.

A flash of mostly red and some white jumped out of the woods, and angry scowl on his face. 

“Hey! I knew it was you guys! Where's Sesshomaru!?” A male yelled out.  
Jeez, it's probably like 10 am, what the fuck is all this yelling for?

“Like I’d ever tell you, half-breed!” Jaken squawked out, jumping in front of the girls in a “protective” stance. 

Rose turned her head, one arm propping said head up while the other draped over her waist.   
She saw a young boy in red, traditional Japanese clothing. Silver hair, a bit darker than Sesshomaru’s. Same gold eyes, but he also had white dog ears on top of his head. Wonder if he has a tail, too…   
This dude looks a lot like Sesshomaru, maybe they're cousins? 

Three more people followed after him. A girl with a boomerang on her back but her hand on it, ready to attack. A man in purple with a staff that had bangles. A yellow cat sat on the woman’s shoulder and a tiny child sat on the male’s. Then a blue eyed girl with a school outfit on.   
Wait… that wasn't usual for this time, more like Rose’s time! Was there hope of getting home?

Inuyasha scanned the scene before him. The usual suspects, except there was someone new. A human!? She had him speechless. In more ways than he’d care to say. She wore more modern clothes like Kagome so she could possible be from the same time, or maybe later… Either way she was… really cute.  
Wait what.

“I ain't in the mood, imp!” Inuyasha shook his head to rid his thoughts and focus back on the task at hand. 

Rose just gave an annoyed blink, lashes flashing. Jeez, the dog hanyou was falling hard for this stranger. 

It was all ruined though when the dumbass he was looking for suddenly landed in front of Rose, blocking his view. 

“Little brother,” Sesshomaru greeted with a sneer.   
When he has sensed the idiot, he quickly rushed to his mate and pack. When he saw how the hanyou looked at his intended, it made his insides boil over. He wanted nothing more to tear the moron apart for even thinking of his intended that way, but he remained calm.

Sesshomaru told himself that it was more logical to go into a fight with this idiot with a clear head and to not stoop to his level, but something deep inside him didn't want his mate to see him in such a murderous state so soon. He didn't want to scare her off. Deep inside, he had been waiting for something meanful and now that he had it, he wanted nothing more than to protect her from harm. He couldn't admit that to himself though, that's why he stepped away once Jaken woke up. To clear his head. Wait, why was he openly calling Rose his mate?

“Sesshomaru,” Inuyasha growled. 

“Did you come for a fight?” Sesshomaru raised a brow. He already knew the answer so he rested his hand on the hilt of Tokijin. 

“I came here to win!” Inuyasha retorted, pulling out Tessaiga and preparing for battle. 

Rose knew this was gonna get real ugly real fast so she stood up, quickly grabbed Rin, and ran like hell. She stayed close enough to observe the fight but not too close as to put her and Rin in danger. 

A-Un got the same idea, but was more leisurely in their journey over to where Rose was. Jaken, his dumbass, stayed put. 

Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo also stepped out of the way, but stayed closer to help their friend if needed.   
Kagome however, had some questions to ask this pink haired human with a strange aura. 

As the two idiot dogs began to fight, Rose watched the school girl jog over to her. She may have a bow and quiver on her back, but Rose chose not to raise her own fists and scrap. That would be kinda dumb… oh wait, she has her gun! 

“Heya, my names Kagome!” The girl panted as she finally made her way over to Rose.   
Rose did run like hell away from the fight after all. 

“Uh, Rose,” She gave an awkward wave, eye twitching in anxiety. Now was not the time to get nervous. 

“You're clothes, you're not from this time are you?” Kagome asked, blue eyes wide. 

“No, 2018. You?” Rose asked.   
Kagome went bug-eyed. 

“2018!? I'm only from 1999!” She yelled, hands in her hair.   
Yep, definitely not the time for all this noise. 

“H-How did you get here? Where are you from? When did you get here? How did you meet Sesshomaru?” Kagome ranted off. 

“Whoa girl, slow down,” Rose put her hands on the girl’s shoulders to steady her.   
When Rose touched her she felt a pure energy shoot through her body, burning her a bit but she didn't say anything.

“Ok, from the beginning: I woke up about two or three days ago under a cherry tree, I was sleeping in bed before that. I was chased by some big spiders demons the first night I was here and fell down a cliff, Rin saved me from the river and I've been following dog boy ever since. I'm also from Detroit,” Rose explained, slipping up on words and entire sentences the whole time. By the end she was out of breath. 

“Wow…” was all Kagome could say as she took this all in. She woke up under a cherry tree, was from the future of her future, and had this unexplainable dark energy emitting from her. It wasn't evil, but it certainly wasn't nice. 

Just then Jaken came flying in, bouncing on the ground and covered in burns and bruises, disrupting Rin’s breakfast on the only fish she had time to cook. The girls turned to where the imp had flown and saw big wasps in the air above the two brothers as the woman and man joined in to fight them.

“Saimyosho…” Kagome gasped. 

“Saimyo-the fuck?” Rose sputtered, star-struck at so many bugs. Too many bugs. 

“Naraku’s venomous wasps!” Kagome exclaimed, pulling out her bow and an arrow. 

“Who’s bugs?” Rose was dumbfounded. Just what the hell was going on. 

“Naraku’s,” a woman's voice was heard behind them. They spun around to see a woman in a kimono with a fan, her eyes a crimson red. Definitely not human. 

“Kagura!” Kagome squeaked.   
“Let's get outta here!” She yelled, grabbing Rose’s arm and bolting out of there while dodging piles of rocks here and there.

A-Un threw Rin and the injured Jaken onto it’s back and took to the skies. Kagura simply sighed in annoyance and leaped up, landing in the girl’s path. 

“The fuck you want!?” Rose snapped, sick and tired of being nervous and scared. 

“What a mouth…” Kagura trailed off, flicking her fan. 

“Rose, step back!” Kagome jumped in front of her and aimed her bow right at Kagura’s head. 

“Rose… what a beautiful name,” Kagura thought aloud. “Naraku will certainly be very interested in meeting you,” she let out a small, sinister smirk before turning back to the two.   
“That's all I came here for,” she pulled out a feather from her hair. 

“Huh, you're leaving?” Rose whispered in disbelief. All this hype for this? Dumb. 

“Kagura!” Inuyasha yelled, charging forward with Tessaiga. 

“Don't trust them, Rose,” That was Kagura’s final words before hopping on the feather, which had grown in size, and flied away, followed by the Saimyosho. 

“What the hell just happened…” Rose trailed off, staring in the direction she left. 

“Hey! Are you two alright?” Inuyasha stopped in front of the girls, followed by the rest of the gang.

“We’re fine…” Kagome sighed in relief, dropping her stance. Rose still stood there slack as she watched the sky. 

Sesshomaru stepped in, standing in between Rose and Inuyasha.   
“Step back, half breed,” he snarled. 

“You ready for another fight!?” Inuyasha got in front of Kagome and held up his sword. 

“There is no need. You’ll be dead by the time I'm through with you,” Sesshomaru threatened. 

Rose’s head was spinning at everything she just witnessed and here these two idiots were trying to scrap again!? 

“Will you two just sHUT THE FUCK UP!!” Rose yelled, grabbing the attention of everybody. 

“There's some crazy maniac with fucking giant bees and some crazy bitch with a hoverboard feather, yet you two seriously wanna throw hands!?” She yelled. 

“Actually, bees are-” Miroku started to correct the fuming woman but was immediately stopped. 

“I DONT GIVE A FLYING FUCK! The point is that there's crazy people with crazy bugs and these two fucking dicknuts would rather fight!” She then turned to the two brothers. 

“You both suck! I'm out!” And with that Rose turned to a pile of rocks and grabbed one from the top. She swung it above her head and chucked it hard at the ground, leaving a big indent. She turned away and began to stomp back towards the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not meant to fat shame in this, when you suffer from an ED your mind is so toxic that it distorts the truth and stops you from seeing how truly sick you are.   
> \-----  
> Aw Inuyashas got a little crush


	5. Fear and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O damn

After her little tantrum, Kagome got Rose to finally sit down and calm herself. Kagome took the responsibility of explaining everything that has happened since she entered the feudal era to Rose, since no one else could really do the justice of such a dramatic performance like Kagome. 

All while this was happening, Sesshomaru caught his idiot hanyou brother stealing glances at the pink haired woman. _His_ pink haired woman. Sesshomaru would never admit that he cared somewhat for her, but he would say that she was his. That hanyou had no right to even think of Rose in such a way. 

Inuyasha was infatuated by her. Her strange pink hair, warm caramel skin, smooth yet curvy figure. It was no doubt that he was attracted to her. Physically at least. But what was she really like? The half dog demon wanted to know more about her, but with the way his asshole older brother was clinging to her, that would not be an easy task. Why was Sesshomaru even attached to this human anyways? 

Rose sat quietly as the young teen explained just what was happening in this world. How Naraku betrayed and tricked everyone he came across, when Kagome accidently shattered the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls which caused the initial hunt and battle between them and the infamous half demon, and that everything seemed revolved around this stupid pink jewel.   
It was making her head spin and her ears ring, trying to block out the stress and drama. 

Kagome did tell of all the allies they met along the way; Koga, Lady Kaede, Myoga, and so on. Rose was glad that there was some silver linings to all this madness. 

“How do you feel?” Kagome asked, almost out of breath after such a long session of talking, seeing the pink haired woman in front of her at a loss for words. 

“I… I just… give me a moment,” Rose took a deep breath and sighed, standing up and walking a few feet away to sit away from everyone else; to take everything in. 

The others stared at her, concerned on what her mental state would be like after such a shocking revelation. 

“What do we do?” Miroku asked after a long beat of silence. 

“What do you mean?” Sango urged. 

“Should we find a way to get her home? She could always come with us, see if she can go through the well like Kagome can,” Miroku explained, rubbing his chin in thought.

Sesshomaru overheard this and was furious that the perverted monk would even thought of taking his Rose away. 

“Absolutely not,” he stated with a slight growl, glaring down at the humans who were the very ones who upset her. 

“And why not? You can’t make all the decisions,” Inuyasha retorted with an annoyed huff, glaring back up at his brother in provocation. 

“She will be more safer with me,” Sesshomaru curled his lip at his brother in frustration. Why was he getting so worked up over a simple human gir? Because she wasn't really a simple human girl. 

“And how would you know that? You weren't even there when I met her!” Inuyasha stood up, yelling. 

“What I do is none of you business, half-breed,” Sesshomaru spat out. 

“Just pipe the fuck down! Both of you!” The woman in question yelled from her position a short distance away. Rose was standing now, frustrated _again_ at the two brother’s will to argue. 

“Just… stop,” Rose’s voice nearly cracked as she sank to the ground, tears welling up. 

She hated, no, _despised_ , such aggressive tension and fighting. Especially about her. 

Rose’s life was never easy. She believed in giving everyone an extra chance, even when it seemed like they don't deserve it. That kindness often went for granted and she was left trapped over and over and over again. Until she built up these walls that separated her from her emotions and her once giving nature.

And here she was again, caught in the middle and forced to choose.   
Stay with Sesshomaru, the person she felt the safest with and the first person she truly trusted in her short time here, or with Inuyasha and his gang where there could be a chance at going home. 

But was going home even worth it? There was nothing left for her where she was from…

Kagome came up and sat in front of her, putting a hand on her shoulder. Rose looked up with teary eyes at her soft smile. 

“You don't have to make the decision right now. Besides, you can always come with us whenever you want to,” Kagome said in a soft voice. 

Rose smiled slightly and nodded. She sniffed and wiped away her tears. Kagome stood up and held a hand out for Rose, which she took. With her help Rose stood up and faced everyone, red with embarrassment. 

“Uh, sorry about that,” Rose nervously chuckled, a hand resting on her own cheek.

“No worries,” Sango waved off as the rest of the group stood up as well.

“Yeah, everyone can get overwhelmed,” Shippo agreed from his spot on Miroku’s shoulder. 

“Well are we done here? I wanna leave,” Inuyasha snorted, already walking away. 

“Inuyasha!” Kagome scolded, stomping her foot. 

Rose placed a hand on Kagome’s shoulder.  
“It's ok, I really don't wanna see those two fight anymore either. Makes me nervous,” she nervously giggled.

“Well… alright. Stay safe though, ok?” Kagome smiled and wrapped her arms tight around Rose. 

Rose tensed up in her arms and froze. 

“U-Uhm, please don't hug me,” she whispered nervously. 

“Oh! Sorry,” Kagome immediately let her go and blushed in embarrassment, scratching the back of her head. 

Rose just smiled a bit, hands clasped together and against her chest. 

“You two done already?!” Inuyasha shouted from afar. 

“Yeah yeah yeah, hold your horses would ya!?” Kagome shouted back.  
“Well, see ya!” Kagome waved as she jogged to the rest of their group who was already starting to follow Inuyasha. 

They waved back as well before continuing on their current path. 

“What a troublesome bunch,” Jaken complained once they were almost out of sight. 

“I thought they were nice,” Rose trailed off, looking down at the imp. 

“It doesn't matter, we're leaving now,” Sesshomaru frowned.

He turned and began walking in the opposite direction of Inuyasha. Jaken scrambled after him while Rin hopped on A-Un. Rose watched where Inuyasha’s group left a little bit longer before turning back and sprinting to her own group before she was left behind.

-Sunset; Rose pov-

I sat on the forest floor, idling pulling out grass with a stack of wood next to me. That annoying little green prick, Jaken, sent me out to collect firewood before it got dark out. Well, I collected it of course, I just didn't want to go back yet. I wasn't too far away from the group anyways, right? I'll be fine. 

I broke up single blades of grass into tiny pieces with my nails to pass the time as I thought about this crazy mess.

I wasn't in the right time, or in the right country for that matter! How did I even get here? How could I just wake up in a new world, you only see those in movies and books! Wait, could it have something to do with that shooting star? When I asked to be in a different place at some different time, did it take me here? I didn't mean so literally, I wasn't even taking it seriously! I wasn't really in the right state of mind anyways at the time… 

I let out a deep sigh, looking up at the sky that was exposed by the branches. It faded orange to pink to purple and in that purple mess, the stars were already coming out. Not a single cloud in the sky. 

“What a beautiful sight,” a dark voice said, practically reading my thoughts. 

“Yeah, sure is nice out,” I shrugged.   
Wait. I should be alone. I'm not alone. 

My head whipped to the direction of the dark voice only to reveal a man in a white baboon suit. The pure darkness he was emitting was making my heart beat hard and fast, like I just drank a few too many energy drinks and stayed up for days. I tried my hardest not to go into a full panic attack. 

“W-Who are you?” I stuttered, back away from this freak only to bump into my stack of logs. 

“Who I am does not matter. What does matter is you,” he said and I could almost just feel the dark and sinister smile behind the mask, crawling down my neck.

“M-Me? Why me?” I urged, focusing on taking deep breaths.

“There is something special about you. Your mere presence is so alluring and mesmerizing,” he stated.   
Ok, what a creep! 

“What do you want?” I frowned, my face scrunching up in frustration. I just want this freak out of my life already and he hasn't been here for 5 minutes!

“You. Rose, join me,” he reached a hand out for me to take. 

“No way, you psychopath! I don't even know who you are! And how the hell do you know my name!?” I shouted while chills went up and down my body. 

He was silent for a moment, unmoving. 

“Ah, Sesshomaru. So glad for you to join us,” the man said in a monotone voice, but I could tell he was annoyed. 

I snapped my head behind me and found Sesshomaru standing there with a dark look on his face, glaring at the creep in the ridiculous costume.   
Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he only pulled out his sword and stepped in front of me. 

“No need to get so defensive. We were only talking,” the man said. 

“More like harassing me…” I muttered, standing up and hiding behind Sesshomaru. 

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and lunged forward, swiping at the man. I gasped as the shredded costume fell to the ground, completely empty. 

“What on earth…” I walked up to the scene and picked up a piece of the white fur. 

A wooden idol fell out, severed in half and some sort of string frayed from it. Wait, could that be hair!?

“Don't touch that,” Sesshomaru scolded harshly as he put his sword away and faced me. 

I tossed the fabric to the ground and held my hands against my chest.   
Sesshomaru looked down at the puppet. 

“Figures he would hide his true self. No wonder I couldn't sense him,” he frowned. 

Wait, he couldn't sense that he was here? So, did he just coming looking for me on his own? How sweet… and weird.

“Wait, who was this guy?” I asked, looking up at Sesshomaru. 

“Naraku,” he spat out. 

“Wait, the psychopathic wasp dude!? Oh no. What does he want with me!? What the hell have I ever done to him, I've been here for a few days and this freak is seemingly obsessed with me… what the hell am I gonna do?” I started to pace and panic, feeling my head pounding as I ran my fingers through my tangled hair and getting them caught in knots. Knots that I violently ripped out.

“Rose, calm down,” Sesshomaru sighed, patience wearing thin. 

“Don't tell me to calm down! It's like he's been stalking me! I have to leave. Oh no, I should've gone with Kagome, I'd be safer at home, even if I'm in a different county,” I ranted to myself, pacing again. 

“You are not going home,” Sesshomaru growled, his eyes narrowing at me. 

“You can't tell me what I can and can not do! I'm a grown ass woman, I can take care of my fucking self!” I shouted, facing him. All the fear and frustration was building up and I felt like I was about to explode!

“It's too dangerous!” He yelled back.   
It made me flinch, but I was in too deep to turn back now. 

“How!? What do you know what's best for me!? You barely even know me!” I shouted yet again. Jaken and Rin could probably hear us, but I'm too pissed to give a damn.

“That is enough,” he growled and began to walk away. 

“No, I can make my own decisions, and I want to go home!” 

“I said that is enough, Rose!” Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of me, eyes tinted red and his iris’ a dark blue. 

As scared as I was, I wasn't going to be controlled by another man. Not again.

“I'm going to find Kagome,” I furrowed my brow, unmoving. 

“See if I care,” he muttered as he turned away and stalked off to wherever the fuck. 

I stomped away in the general direction that we left in, heading North I believe.  
Once I was far away enough I put my hands over my mouth and screamed as loud as I could. It was muffled, but it helped ease my anger and tension. 

“What the hell does he know!? And why does he even care!” I ranted to myself as I walked out of the woods and onto a man made dirt path. 

Just what is with this guy!? He won't control me, I'm not going to let anyone push me around and tell me what to do anymore! I don't need that shit! 

I just stomped off down the path, lost in my thoughts. Let's just hope Inuyasha and his friends stayed on a straight path…


	6. Rescue

Rose slowly opened her eyes, skin scratchy and in some pain. She had hid herself in a bush to keep away from any intruders. Well, if they did try to get her then she would wake up to the sound and movement of the branches around her. 

She slowly wormed her way out of there the same way she jumped in, careful of throns and getting her tangle hair stuck.   
With some time and profanity, she got herself out and began pulling twigs and leaves out of her hair. She really needed to brush it. 

Once the twigs were gone she began raking her fingers through her hair the best she could and turned around the face the forest, only to come a few feet away from Kagura. Naraku’s henchmen. Henchwoman? Whatever, that wasn't the point. 

Rose flinched and yanked her hand out of her hair, stepping back. 

“It's you again… Kagura,” Rose breathed out, searching for a weapon. A branch, a rock, anything!   
It didn't look like she was here to hurt her, but that could always change on a dime. 

“So, he’s left you out of his sight. What a fool,” Kagura sighed. She figured that Sesshomaru was a dumbass, but not /this/ stupid. 

“What does that matter? I can still take care of myself,” Rose growled, holding her fists up. Last resort. 

“Oh, calm down. I'm not here to fight,” Kagura waved her hand with an eye roll. Jeez, hope Sesshomaru didn't teach her that.   
“Someone wants to see you,” Kagura sighed, pulling the feather out of her hair. 

“Wh-... no! I'm not going to see that creep! The only way I'm seeing him is in his damn grave!” Rose backed away and began to make a run for it. 

“I didn't want to have to do this…” Kagura frowned and whipped her fan out.   
“Dance of Blades!” She yelled as she swiped her fan towards Rose, aiming for her lower legs. 

Rose screamed and fell down, blood spilling from the back of her legs. It felt like a thousand paper cuts but worse, and she couldn't hide her tears of pain yet she didn't make a sound. She never made a sound when she cried. 

“You should’ve just given up…” Kagura sighed as she came up beside her with the feather, now larger.   
She rolled Rose onto it then got on herself and headed for Naraku’s temporary hideout. 

“I'll never give up,” Rose coughed, trying to roll off the the feather at about maybe 90 feet. 

Kagura eyes widened and quickly grabbed the back of her flannel then pulled her close. 

“You are one crazy bitch,” she softly chuckled. 

“Yeah,” Rose sighed, letting whatever was gonna happen to her happen. 

That didn't mean she was giving up. She’ll find a way out all by herself. No way is she going to rely on that dog to help her this time. 

\---

Rose was dropped roughly onto the hardwood floor of a room inside an isolated castle. The place reeked of evil that crawled up her skin and seemed to violate her. Not in _that_ way, but spiritually and mentally. 

Kagura left without another word, going outside to check for intruders. By intruders they meant the mutt and his crew. Possibly Sesshomaru. 

Rose looked up from her spot on the ground and saw gleaming red iris’ staring back at her in a sinister way. The guy’s aura wanted to make her scream and run.   
Naraku… 

“You bastard,” she snapped, unmoving. 

“Nice to see you again as well, Rose,” he said with a sigh. 

“What the hell do you want? If you want to kill me or anything, just get on with it. I'm sick of looking at your face,” Rose frowned, trying now to move back. 

“I want you to join me,” he smiled. 

“For the last time, I'm not going to join you, you sick creep!” She yelled, sitting up away from him. 

Naraku took pleasure in her fear and discomfort, but he wanted more of it.   
He shot forward and grabbed roughly at her left arm and right ankle, digging her claws in. Rose yelped in pain and struggled to no avail. 

“You have so much potential, so much power. Being with that idiot Lord Sesshomaru will never unlock that. But with me, with me you can become the strongest human that has ever lived! I could make even the most powerful demons _fear_ you,” Naraku smiled sadistically. 

Rose’s eyes widened at his words. _Potential? What a nerd._

“I don't want your help with anything! I'm fine just the way I am!” Rose spat in his face and struggled even more. 

Naraku winced then wiped his cheek with his shoulder. He sighed and tightened his hold on her so he could burn her skin with his miasma.   
Rose screamed in pain only to be tossed like a doll into the wall. 

“We will deal with this later then. We have to escape before that Lord Sesshomaru gets here,” he frowned and stood up, looming over her. 

Rose stared at him for a moment then laughed. 

“You're a real fucking idiot to think that _other_ idiot will show up,” she giggled, woozy from the pain. 

“How are you so sure?” Naraku asked, intrigued yet confused. He thought that he could use this woman against the Lord as some sort of blackmail. Didn't the dog demon have some fondness for this girl?

“He just up and let me run away, I doubt he would care to come for me. If he did show up, it's only to kill you because he hates you. Everyone hates you, and I can see why,” Rose laughed a bit more before going silent. 

Naraku furrowed his brow and stepped closer. 

“If Lord Sesshomaru really didn't care, he would mind if I..,” he reached forward and ripped some of Rose’s top off.

Rose yelped and squirmed away to the exit, only to have Naraku stomp on one of her cut up leg. She screamed and tried to crawl away but he only pressed down harder. 

“Narak-,” Kagura flung the door sideways and saw the scene in front of her. 

The pink haired girl, Rose, on the ground with half her top ripped up trying to crawl away from Naraku, who had slammed his boot onto one of her injured legs to keep her from moving. Kagura couldn't lie; she felt bad for the girl. Really bad. Maybe she shouldn't have brought her...

“I am in the middle of something,” Naraku growled, frustrated on being intrupted from the sweet torture. 

“I understand that, but the two brothers are drawing closer,” She urged. 

“Both of them?” His eyes widened.  
“I thought you said Lord Sesshomaru didn't care?” Naraku seethed, looking down at his prisoner. 

“I'm just as shocked as you, buddy,” Rose winced. 

Naraku took his foot off of her leg and walked past Kagura to exit the castle. 

“Keep an eye on her, I’ll deal with them,” he growled, headed outside to wait for them. 

Kagura looked down at the girl to see her glaring up at her with a curled lip. 

“Stay away from me,” Rose snapped, trying to get to her feet. The furthest she made was sitting up. 

Kagura was impressed. After the cuts she received and the beating she just took, she was still trying to escape? This girl has some balls of steel. 

“I was told to keep an eye on you,” Kagura began.   
“But I wasn't told to keep you from leaving,” she looked down at the girl in pity. 

Rose’s eyes widened, getting her hopes up for escape. 

Then there was a loud BOOM outside and wood breaking. 

\---

Inuyasha and his friends had landed in the courtyard of Naraku’s hideout where the man himself was waiting. 

“Naraku,” Inuyasha hissed. “We know you have Rose, so just hand her over and maybe I won't kill you so slowly!” He yelled, pulling out Tessaiga. 

“That's not going to happen, you’ll have to go through me first,” Naraku laughed sinisterly.

“Inuyasha, this could just be another puppet,” Mirkou warned. 

“Don't care,” Inuyasha growled before charging at Naraku. That bastard was gonna pay for keeping Rose prisoner!

He was stopped midway by another sword. The force made the hanyou fall back, skidding in the dirt. Inuyasha was quick to jump back onto his feet and found that he was staring at his brother’s cold golden eyes. 

“Sesshomaru!? What the hell are you doing here!?” Inuyasha shouted, raising his sword. 

“Leave now, Inuyasha. Maybe I won't kill you, too,” Sesshomaru said, raising his own sword. 

“Lord Sesshomaru, what a surprise,” Naraku chuckled, drawing the attention of both brothers. 

“I believe you have something that belongs to me,” Sesshomaru snapped, facing the evil hanyou. 

“It's too late, anyways. The poor girl you so heartlessly abandoned is probably slowly bleeding out,” Naraku teased, smiling. 

Sesshomaru’s blood boiled but he didn't let it show through. He only charged at Naraku with his sword raised. 

He swung his sword at the hanyou, but Naraku was quicker. He dodged out of the way, causing the attack to blast through part of the castle. 

“Oh no! Rose is still inside!” Kagome cried out. She could feel Rose’s strange aura still in the crumbling castle and although it was weak, she was still alive somewhere in there. 

Sesshomru’s face tightened, facing towards the breaking castle beneath him. Naraku would have to wait. 

Sesshomaru descended towards the rubble but Naraku was quick to stop him his a tentacle shooting towards him. Sesshomaru dodged it, luckily, and jumped to the ground. 

“You bastard!” Inuyasha shouted, charging again towards Naraku.   
Sesshomaru stopped him yet again. 

“You fool, you'll only injure the girl,” Sesshomaru growled. 

On cue, there was movement in the rubble before a plank of wood was thrown to the side and the woman in question bursted out, gasping at the lack of air. 

Kagura was quick to escape once the blast had hit, leaving Rose to fend for herself. When Rose gets her hands on her she’ll wish she had never met her. 

Rose looked over to the scene before her. Half the castle was reduced to pieces. Naraku looked at her a bit amused, impressed that with how injured she was she was still conscious and fighting. Inuyasha looked at her in shock while Sesshomaru looked at her with an unreadable expression, but he was greatly relieved that she was somewhat okay. When he saw the injuries on her as well as her ripped clothing though, he was about to lose it. 

Rose tried to jump out of the rubble and away from the chaos, but one of Naraku’s tentacles wrapped around her waist and he yanked her close, using her as a shield. 

“I'm impressed. I'd thought you’d be dead by now,” Naraku smiled, roughly pinching her cheek.

Rose jerked away from him and flailed about, desperately trying to escape. She was in no condition to fight let alone move, yet here she was, still consious and struggling.   
“You just don't know when to quit, do you?” He laughed. 

“Let Rose go you son of a bitch! She has nothing to do with this; your fight is with me!” Inuyasha shouted, drawing Naraku’s attention away from his prisoner. 

“Would you be so foolish as to attack me? With such a huge possibility of killing the girl you’re trying to save?” Naraku smiled and to prove his point he held Rose in front of him. 

Kagome gasped in horror. She had to do something, she couldn’t just let her friend die!  
Kagome ran to the side to get an angle on Naraku while they were all distracted. Climbing to higher ground, she pulled out her bow and an arrow and took aim.   
She took a deep breath and as she exhaled, she released her arrow. 

The arrow became surrounded in pink spiritual energy before it hit Naraku, breaking off parts of his body. 

Naraku gasped in pain, flinging Rose out of his grasp.   
Sesshomaru rushed forward before his brother could reach her and caught her. He held her close as part of Naraku’s body disintegrated. He cried out and disappeared into a cloud of miasma, his castle then following suit.   
“I'll be back for you, Rose,” were his last words before disappearing.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome to get her out of the mess while Sango, Mirkou, and Shippo hopped on Kirara and took to the sky. Sesshomaru took off with Rose in his arm, leaving the scene. He didn't care to see the aftermath, right now all he cared about was getting Rose to safety.


	7. Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short

Sesshomaru spotted a remote pond which was free of demons, so he descended down to the ground. Once he landed, he assessed Rose’s injuries.  
She was covered in bruises and small cuts from the castle collapsing, the back of her legs were almost shredded, and her top was ripped away. He furrowed his brow. 

**‘How could you just leave her!? This is all our fault!’** His inner self whined. 

_‘Don't you think I don't know that! There's nothing I am change. All that matters is that she’s safe,’_

**‘Fool, she's barely even alive!’**

_‘Just shut up already!’_ Sesshomaru inwardly growled, leaving his thoughts silent in defeat. 

Rose was barely conscious as she watched the lord’s inner struggle. 

“Sesshomaru? Are you ok?” She whispered, her voice hoarse from screaming so much. 

“Don't worry about me,” he frowned, walking over to the edge of the pond. 

He sat down near the bank and pulled away slightly from her, but still held her. 

“I need to clean your wounds,” he said, leaving no room for argument. 

Rose still would've argued that she could take care of herself, but she could barely move her arms so she just let him do it for her.  
He laid her gently against a rock, hiding a frown as she hissed in pain. He reached forward and carefully ripped the bottom parts of her jeans away so he could clean the wounds on the back. He pretended not to care when she winced again in pain.  
Sesshomaru ripped off his useless sleeve and dipped it into the pond. Silk really isn't the best for this kind of thing, but it was all he had and it would have to do. 

Rose sluggishly shifted a bit so he could reach her wounds easier. She bit her lip and tried to hide how much it hurt. It burned like hell.  
Sesshomaru wrung out the cloth as best he could and gently began to clean the wound. 

“I'm sorry,” Rose winced as she watched him. 

“It's not your fault you were attacked,” Sesshomaru sighed. No, it was _his_ fault.

“No, I mean about running away. I freaked out and instead of dealing with my problems, I ran away from them. Like always,” she admitted, looking away now. 

Sesshomaru thought for a bit, stopping what he was doing. He then resumed. 

“It's true that you did ‘freak out’ a bit. However, it was wrong of me to get angry as well,” Sesshomaru said. It was so hard for him to apologize, or whatever _that_ was, but she needed to know. 

“Well, I didn't help much by starting the fight,” she defended, brushing off his apology.

“And I continued the fight,” he looked up at her to see tears welling up in her eyes. Was it from the pain?

There was an uncomfortable silence as he refocused on finishing cleaning her cuts.  
With his teeth and only arm, he ripped away the bloodied part of the sleeve, and ripped the remaining part in half. To the best of his abilities, he began to dress one of her legs. It proved to be very difficult with only one arm. That damn Inuyasha. 

Rose reached forward and helped him, holding the cloth down and helping him tie it. Their hands touched for a brief moment, sending sparks down their skin. They didn't say a word about it though, it was kinda a bit too embarrassing for the both of them. 

“Sesshomaru?” Rose asked, looking up at him. 

Sesshomaru had thought she was going to point out the brush of their hands and if he could feel the same pull of wanted to hold her closer. Because he did.  
He only looked up at her with a blank expression as he held the other makeshift bandage in his hand. 

“Why didn't you want me to leave?” She whispered, staring into his eyes. How often did she make eye contact with anyone? Rarely, almost never. Yet she didn't feel anxious about looking into his, searching for any kind of emotion. 

Sesshomaru thought about this for a moment. Why didn't he want her to leave? He didn't really have a reason other than not wanting to be apart from her, but there was no way in hell he could ever admit that. So he made a reason up. 

“I can't protect you if you’re not with me,” he said. Dammit, wasn't that the same thing!?

Rose now was silent herself, thinking about this answer. He still let her leave… she didn't bring that up though, it looked like he was dwelling on it too much without her needed to remind him, anyways.

Sesshomaru then bandaged the other wound, with Rose’s help, to distract him.  
And yet again, their hands touched and he could feel that rush of emotions. Just what was she doing to him? Was she some kind of witch?

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like this better than the original?


End file.
